Highlander: An old friend returns!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Connor MacLeod get to meet an old friend again...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander.**

**Author's note: This story is set in the same reality as movie 1 and movie 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Highlander: An old friend returns!<strong>

**Connor MacLeod is in Tokyo and now it's in the middle of the night. He walk past a small book-store when he suddenly feel something very familiar. The Quickening. Another immortal is nearby.**

"I know you are there!" says Connor as he draws his katana.

Suddenly Connor can see a man only about 15 feet in front of him. It's dark so he can only see the basic shape of the other man.

Still, Connor knows that this is the other immortal.

"Fight me, sir!" says Connor.

"Calm down, Highlander! Don't you remember me?" says the other man in a voice that Connor can never forget. The other man begin to laugh.

"Ramirez?" says Connor surprised. "Is that you?"

"Yes, my friend. Maybe I should be angry about the fact that you seem to have forgotten about me..." says Ramirez as he step forward so the light of the moon reveal his appearance.

"Why didn't ye tell me who you are right away, ye old haggis?" says Connor with smile.

"I thought you'd be able to recognize your oldest friend." says Ramirez.

"So this is your kind of joke?" says Connor as he twirl his sword in his hands to show that he's ready to fight.

"Oh, I see that you still take good care of my old sword, Highlander!" says Ramirez as he draw his own sword. A spanish baskethilt broadsword.

Connor slash towards Ramirez's chest, but Ramirez easy block Connor's attack.

"There's nothing like good old skill, my friend." says Ramirez.

"What skill...? Ye've been dead for about 500 years?" says Connor.

"Really?" says Ramirez.

Ramirez turn on the spot and with only one hand aim at Connor's left shoulder.

Connor step to the side and deflect Ramirez's attack.

"You remember almost eveything I taught you...!" says Ramirez.

"I've had plenty of practice the past three years!" says Connor as he swings his sword.

"I understand." says Ramirez as he step forward and slash towards Connor's neck.

"Ye once told me that you'd never take me head..." says Connor as he jump to the right so that Ramirez's cut doesn't hit.

"Did I, Macleod...? I only remember that I didn't actually you a real answer when you asked me all those years ago." says Ramirez.

"Are ye the real Ramirez?" says Connor as his voice get serious and the smile on his face disappear.

"Of course I am." says Ramirez.

"Really?" says Connor.

"B A L AN C E. Balance!" says Ramirez in a deep dark voice.

Connor begin to laugh as he remember the first time he ever heard those very words. Even though it was such a long time ago Connor could never forget.

It was in Scotland. The two men and been alone in a small boat in the middle of the loch and nobody in the entire world could ever know what they had been talking about that day.

"I'll never forget that day!" says Connor.

"Neither shall I, Highlander!" says Ramirez.

"I'm so happy to see you again me old friend." says Connor.

"So am I, Highlander. So am I." says Ramirez.

With a swift move of his arm Connor swing his sword back into the scabbard.

"The fight is over, I presume?" says Ramirez with a smile.

"Aye!" says Connor.

Ramirez put his sword back into his scabbard.

"What the hell are you doin' in Japan?" says Connor.

"I was going to visit the Mountain of Niri." says Ramirez.

"There's not much to see there these days. Nakano's cave is destroyed. A powerful Quickening around 12 years ago. Sorry..." says Connor.

"That was sad news, Highlander." says Ramirez.

"The evil immortal Kane killed one of his two immortal men and the power of the Quickening that followed destroyed the cave." says Connor.

"And Nakano?" says Ramirez.

"Killed by Kane..." says Connor with a sad voice.

"And is Kane dead too?"

"Aye, he is! I took his head in New York in the year 1994."

"Thank God for that, Highlander." says Ramirez. "How many of us are there left, other than you and me?"

"None! I'm the One!" says Connor.

"Then how can I exist...?"

"I don't know. This is the second time ye return from death."

"I told you that we might meet again, remember? Right before I disappeared."

"Yeah, you did tell me that my old friend!"

"The Kurgan. Did you kill him?"

"I did! It was during the Gathering in 1985. At that time I won the Prize, but it diappeared from me once more in 1994 when Kane returned. He had been trapped in Nakano's cave and therefore been excluded from the Gathering. After I took Kane's head I truly became the last immortal and I won the 'Power of illusions' and all the knowledge of every immortal that has ever existed."

"I see..." says Ramirez. "Well done, Highlander!"

"Here! I believe this belongs to you!" says Connor as he hands Ramirez the ivory-hilted katana.

"No, Highlander! It's your sword now. Soon I shall be gone once more. You're the last of us all my friend. The sword belongs with you!"

"I'll miss ye, you spanish freak!" says Connor with a smile.

"This is the last time you'll meet me. I can't return again. Actually I don't want to. My only desire is to find peace in the afterlife with Shakiko and every one else that I love." says Ramirez.

"I understand..." says Connor.

**The End.**


End file.
